Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outrigger for a trailer and more particularly to an outrigger plank splice support which is mounted on the outrigger to provide a larger horizontally disposed plank support at the upper end of the outrigger.
Description of the Related Art
Over-the-road cargo trailers normally include an elongated wheeled frame means comprising at least a pair of longitudinally extending frame members having a bed or deck positioned thereon and extending therebetween. It is frequently desirable to increase the width of the trailer bed or deck and the prior art has previously provided side extensions for performing that task. The prior art side extensions normally are comprised of a plurality of individual outriggers which may be pivotally moved from a position closely adjacent the outer side of the trailer frame to an extended position wherein the outriggers are substantially transversely disposed with respect to the longitudinal axis of the trailer. The outriggers are designed to support a plank or planks thereon.
One of the earliest patents, to Applicants' knowledge, is U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,802 which is entitled BRACKET FOR FLAT BED TRAILERS and which issued in 1955 to W. E. Martin. The '802 patent discloses a bracket which is fixed to a frame member of a trailer and which has an outrigger pivotally secured to the bracket. The outrigger of the '802 patent has an upstanding retaining flange at the outer end as seen in FIG. 2 of the '802 patent. A plurality of the brackets and outriggers are spaced-apart and have planks or boards supported thereon. The problem with the design of the '802 structure, and the various other prior art brackets and outriggers, is that several planks or boards must be positioned on the outriggers in an end-to-end manner. The abutting ends of the planks or boards must be positioned on the upper end of an outrigger. However, the narrow width of the upper end of the outrigger makes it difficult to properly position the abutting ends of the boards or planks on the upper end of the outrigger. Further, during use or installation, a slight longitudinal movement of one of the boards or planks may result in the end of the board or plank not being supported on the outrigger which may result in a dangerous situation if the cargo supported on the end of the board or plank is no longer being supported on the outrigger.